The first goal of the UW Centers for AIDS Research (CFAR) Developmental Core is recruitment of interested young scientists from a variety of disciplines into research careers on HIV/AIDS. Another objective is to foster collaborative, interdisciplinary research on HIV/AIDS related to the CFAR themes among investigators who can bring specific talents and expertise to the field of HIV/AIDS. A third goal is to encourage development of new areas of excellence for the UW CFAR, such as DNA Sequencing. To achieve the first goal, we propose to continue our developmental grants program which has resulted in 7 subsequent federal grants to CFAR award recipients. We plan to award 10 New Investigator Awards which will provide a maximum of $30,000 per annum for a 2 year period of funding to scientists who have faculty rank but have not yet become principal investigators on a NIH R01 grant. Minority applicants from the University of Hawaii will also be eligible. Final selection of candidates will be based on merit of the proposed investigation, qualifications and academic potential of the investigator, potential contribution of the research to HIV/AIDS, and consistency with the UW CFAR themes. The peer review process will be carried out by the CFAR External Advisory and Investigator Awards will have a CFAR advisor and will present annual progress system. Recipients of New Investigators Awards will have a CFAR advisor and will present annual progress reports. As funds are available, pilot grants to foster collaborative, interdisciplinary research to achieve the second goal, will be awarded for up to 1 year, with a maximum budge of $10,000. A applications, and project reports. To achieve the third goal, as funds become available through implementation of the charge-back systems of other CFAR Cores, they will be used to support the development of a DNA Sequencing Core, which will be accessible to all CFAR investigators and projects. Potential other areas for further program development related to CFAR themes include mucosal immunology and in situ PCR methodology.